


100 Ways To Say Three Words {I Love You}

by Fairlyblvrry



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, I hope, M/M, This is cute, and completely innocent, and fluffy, and was inspired to write this, i saw something on tumblr, idk - Freeform, its cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairlyblvrry/pseuds/Fairlyblvrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I saw a post on tumblr that was '100 ways to say I love you' and like idk I fell in love with it and wanted to write about it and idk Josh and Ty seemed fitting so yeah this is just gonna be cute and innocent and fluffy and idk, enjoy! :) |-/ (the 100 ways are all in italics and each chapter will consist of 5 of the 100 ways)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 through 5

**1.**

Josh whines as he wakes up before he lolls his head back against the headrest of the passenger seat until his eyes fall on his boyfriend.  
Tyler looks tired. His frame is slumped forward, gripping the stirring wheel of the rental care tightly with both hands as he squints at the road ahead of them, dimly lit by street lights.

It's late and they're on their way to the hotel they'll be staying in while they play a few shows in London. They'd spent the day in the city, being typical tourists, which is probably the reason Tyler looks so tired. 

'Ty, baby?' Josh yawns,

'Yeah? You okay, Josh? You need anything?' He asks almost automatically. He's always cared about Josh more than himself.

'I'm fine, babe. You look so tired. _Pull over, let me drive for a while_.' Josh instructs,

'I'm fine, love. Go back to sleep.'

'No, Ty. Pull over, you can't keep going, you'll kill us both.' Josh sighs,

'Okay.'

**2.**

Josh is rarely late for rehearsals.  
So when they're in London, a city they don't know, and Josh doesn't turn up to rehearsals at the agreed time, and he doesn't answer his phone, Tyler worries.

'There you are! Where've you been?! You were supposed to be here like an hour ago!' Tyler exclaims, grabbing his boyfriends shoulders and shaking him. Josh can tell he's been worrying about him.

'I'm sorry, babe. I should have text you, I was just looking round Camden Market.' Josh pouts, trying to kiss Tyler.

'No. I'm mad.'

'Baby, don't be mad. Here, I got you something...' Josh grins, taking his backpack off his shoulder and unzipping it.  
He reaches inside and pulls out a small teddy bear wearing a black shirt, holding a heart that says 'I love you.'  
'It's cheesy... But _it reminded me of you.'_

'You're cute, but I'm still mad.' Tyler giggles, hugging the bear to his chest.

**3.**

Josh wraps his arms around Tyler's shoulders tightly, pressing their foreheads together as they both pant quietly, trying to get air back into their lungs after working so hard on stage.

'You did amazing.' Tyler whispers, lifting his hand up slowly to stroke his boyfriends cheek, 

'Thank you, baby, you were fantastic, as always.' Josh smiles, pressing his lips to Tyler's lightly, 

'Thank you.' He chuckles, pecking Josh's lips before pulling away, 'You wanna go get food? I fancy something fast and greasy.' He adds, a grin on his lips,

'Sounds good. I think I saw a McDonald's near the hotel? We could go meet fans for a bit then head back there?' Josh suggests,

'Works for me.' Tyler smiles, lacing his fingers with Josh's before bringing the elders hand up and kissing his knuckles lightly.

-

'Go sit down, you want your regular?' Tyler smiles softly, resting his hand on the small of Josh's back, rubbing his thumb against the fabric lightly,

'Please, baby, wait, I'll give you some money.' Josh smiles,

' _No, no, it’s my treat,_ dog breath.' Tyler laughs and Josh pecks his boyfriends cheek lightly before going to sit at a table in the corner.

 **4.**  

Josh doesn't like awards shows.   
He hates the crowds.   
Hates the amount of people.  
Hates the cameras and the yelling.  
And he  **hates** dressing fancy.

He hates it. No matter how many times Tyler kisses him and tells him how good he looks.

He hates dressing up nice.

'I can't fricking do it!' Josh exclaims, throwing his bowtie against the wall angrily before stepping back and slumping down on a chair, 

'Hey, hey, calm down.' Tyler laughs, pulling on his suit jacket, shrugging his shoulders to adjust it until its sitting comfortably on his skinny frame, 

'Ty, I can't do this. I don't wanna go. There'll be so many  **people** there, Ty.' Josh whines,

'Stop complaining and put your bowtie on, you'll be fine, love.' Tyler chuckles, picking the accessory up off the floor and throwing it at his boyfriend,

The elder sighs and catches the bowtie, putting it around his neck and attempting to tie it again.  
  
'Tyler, I really can't do it. It's too fiddly.' Josh sighs,  
  
' _Come here. Let me fix it_.' Tyler laughs, sitting down on the small couch of their hotel room and making grabby hands at his boyfriend.

Said man walks over and puts a knee on the couch either side of Tyler's thighs, sitting down in his lap, the younger takes the bowtie from Josh and puts it around his boyfriends neck, pecking the elders lips before he ties it with ease,

'How the heck did you do that?' Josh laughs,

'Magic fingers.' Tyler smirks, curling his digits round the back of Josh's neck and pulling him close,

'You got that right, baby boy.' Josh grins, closing the distance between them and kissing his love passionately,

'Mhm. Now come on, time to go.' Tyler grins,

'I don't wanna.' Josh whines,

'You'll be fine once we're there.' Tyler chuckles, placing a gentle kiss on Josh's nose,

'Whatever you say.' 

**5.**

They're back in US after a week and a bit in London, but they're still stuck in hotel rooms since some of the roads are closed due to freak snow storms.

Josh is sat in Tyler's lap, whining at the younger like a child.

'I still don't understand why Mark wants us to sleep in separate rooms tonight.' Josh sighs,

'Well I do and he has a good point, so you're sleeping on your own tonight.' Tyler chuckles,

'Explain it to me then.' Josh whines, pawing at his boyfriends chest lightly, 

'J, baby, you need to sleep. You haven't been yourself because you're so tired, and when you're with me, you don't sleep properly, you know you don't, and that's my fault because I don't sleep well, so you stay up with me. You need to spend tonight on your own so you can get a proper nights sleep, okay? I'll come to your room in the morning and we can order room service and lounge around, sound good?' Tyler explains quietly, stroking Josh's cheek lovingly as the elder sighs,

'Fine.... Fine. But I'll miss you.' He pouts,

'I know. But you can text me, or facetime me... But I want you asleep by 10 at the latest.' Tyler chuckles, 

'Okay. Only for you though, not for Mark.' Josh smiles sheepishly and Tyler laughs,

'Okay babe. Come on,  _I'll walk you home_.' The younger smirks,

'It's not home. Home is wherever you are.' Josh grins, kissing Tyler softly. 

 


	2. 6 through 10

**6.**

Josh and Tyler have been working hard.  
Probably  **too** hard, but they both adore what they do.

'So, I was thinking you could go into the studio alone tomorrow and work on the new track. You definitely work better alone and there'll be no one to make you change anything.' Tyler says as he chews on the end of his pen,

'That sounds good. I don't mind having you there, though. You can come if you want?' Josh smiles, 

'I would, babe, but I'm gonna stay here and practice the rap from the new song, I haven't quite got it down yet.' Tyler explains and Josh nods, 

'Okay. But stop working now, yeah? Come have dinner with me.' 

'Alright, dog breath.'

-

'Got everything? Earplugs, sticks, water?' Tyler says as he hands Josh a lunch that he packed up for the elder,

'Yes, baby boy. Thanks for lunch.' Josh grins,

'No worries. _Have a good day at work_.' Tyler grins,

'I will, love. Text me during the day, yeah? And if you get some time, come down and see me coz I'll be missing you.' Josh smiles, 

'Of course. Don't hurt yourself.' Tyler chuckles, kissing Josh gently. 

 **7.**  

Tyler groans when he rolls over in bed and Josh laughs, 

'Morning sleeping beauty.' He grins and Tyler whines before nuzzling into his boyfriends chest,

'I feel like I've slept for a year.' He mumbles, his voice muffled by Josh's skin,

'Well you have been asleep for... Uh, wait... I got home at 6 and you were asleep so... at least 14 hours.' Josh laughs, 

'Really? No wonder I'm hungry.' Tyler chuckles, 

'Wanna go get breakfast?' Josh asks, stroking his boyfriends hair, 

'Yeah. You want pancakes? I want pancakes.' Tyler smiles, sitting up and looking down at Josh,

'Sounds perfect.' The elder grins.

-

'Here you go, baby.' Tyler smiles, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Josh before sitting down next to him at their kitchen table,

'Thank you, baby boy.' Josh chuckles, 

'No worries.' 

Tyler looks up suddenly from his pancakes and smiles, chewing the food in his mouth quickly before swallowing,

' _I_ _dreamt about you last night._ ' 

'You did?' Josh asks, looking at Tyler curiously, 

'Yeah. You asked me to marry you-'

'I did?' Josh laughs, interrupting Tyler, 

'Yeah, but you proposed with a haribo ring.' Tyler smirks,

'Yep. I would totally do that.'

'I know, but I'd still say yes.' The younger whispers, 

'I know you would.'

**8.**

Josh grabs hold of Tyler's hand, swinging their arms between the two of them. 

'Why did we decide to take the subway?' Tyler laughs, 

'I don't know. But at this rate, we're gonna be late for the meeting.' Josh chuckles, 

'Really late.' Tyler agrees.

-

Tyler watches as the subway doors open and a mother and her daughter step on, the little girl looks around, pouting when she sees no free seats before gripping onto her mothers hand, who has perched on the 'emergency' seat next to the carriage door and pulling her phone out,

'Hey, lil momma, you wanna sit here?' Tyler asks and the little girl nods excitedly, causing Tyler to chuckle as he stands up and the little girl rushes over,

'Thanks.' Her mother laughs, 

'Don't mention it.' Tyler smiles before grabbing a hold of the over head bar and smiling down at Josh, 

'Well aren't you a charmer.' The elder chuckles and Tyler shrugs, almost falling over when the carriage shakes slightly. He's never been very good at standing on moving vehicles,

'Oh my gosh, you idiot.' Josh says lovingly, 'Here,  _take my seat_.' He adds, standing up and putting his hand next to Tyler's on the over head bar before pushing Tyler down onto his seat, causing the younger to blush , but smile gratefully. _  
_

**9.**

Tyler sighs dramatically when he walks into his and Josh's house. He's tired and frustrated after a long day in the studio and just wants to  **sleep** , but he can hear his boyfriend laughing in the kitchen, accompanied by a laugh that he recognises as Mark's.

He walks into the kitchen quietly, running his hand through his hair as he does, 

'Hey baby!' Josh grins through a mouthful of pizza and Tyler can't help but laugh fondly as he walks over and hugs Josh into his side, waiting for Josh to swallow the pizza in his mouth before he leans down and kisses the elder softly, 

'How'd it go today, Ty?' Mark asks, 

'Alright. What have you two been doing?'

'Not much. Playing Mario Katy, talking about you, eating pizza.' Josh shrugs, 

'Talking about me?' Tyler asks nervously, 

'Well, he's been talking about you. Wouldn't really shut up to be honest, when he loves someone, he likes to bring them into every conversation.' Mark chuckles, winking at Josh, 

'Weirdo.' Tyler chuckles, pressing a kiss to Josh's hair before perching himself on the elders thigh, 

'I know. Oh!  _I saved a piece for you._ ' Josh smiles, flipping the pizza box open to reveal a single slice left, Tyler laughs softly, 

'Thank you, dog breath.' He smiles, turning and kissing Josh's cheek softly, 

'You two are sickeningly cute.' Mark chuckles, watching the couple with a smile on his face. 

**10.**

Tyler groans when he's woken by Josh's phone ringing obnoxiously loudly on the bedside table, he glances over to his boyfriend to find he's fast asleep, so Tyer sits up, leans across him and snatches the device off the side. 

'Hello?' He answers,

'Joshie?' A woman, who Tyler instantly recognises as Josh's mum, asks softly, 

'It's me, Laura.' Tyler yawns and Josh's mother sighs softly, 

'Tyler, love, is Josh there?' She asks, 

'He's asleep at the moment, probably best not to wake him, he needs all the sleep he can get.' Tyler says quietly, 

'That's true. Um, do you think you could pass on a message for me? He'll probably take it better form you, anyway.' She says gently, 

'What's happened, Ma?' Tyler asks nervously, he may only be Josh's boyfriend, but he's called Laura 'Ma' and 'Mumma' for a long time, 

'Josh's childhood cat died last night.' She sighs, 

'Oh gosh, he's gonna be heartbroken.' Tyler croaks, 

'I know. She was very, very old though, he knows that. We knew it was coming.'

'Yeah, he's gonna cry though, and I hate it when he cries.' Tyler sighs,

'I know, love, but he'll be okay, you'll look after him, yeah?' She says softly,

'Of course. I always do.' He whispers,

'I know you do, Ty. I love you, I'll see you both soon I hope.' 

'We'll try and drop by sometime next week if we can get the time.'

'Alright, well, I'll let you go. I love you both dearly, okay?' Laura says softly,

'Love you too, Ma. Talk to you soon.' 

Tyler puts Josh's phone down in his lap and sighs before glancing over at his boyfriend, 

'Frick.' He mutters and Josh's eyes flutter open, 

'Ty? Baby, you okay?' He yawns, 

'Yeah.' Tyler whispers, lying back down and pulling Josh into his chest, a shaky breath pushing past his lips, 

'Tyler, whats wrong?' Josh asks, pulling away and looking at Tyler with curious eyes, 

'I need to tell you something...' 

'What is it?' 

'Your mum was just on the phone... She, um... She told me to pass on a message.' Tyler sighs, wrapping his arms around Josh and pulling him back into his chest, 'J... Whiskers passed away last night. She was old and it was her time, I'm so sorry baby, _I'm sorry for your loss._ ' He whispers, 

'Oh gosh...' Josh chokes out, burying his face into Tyler neck, 

'I know, baby, I know. But its okay, shes safe and in a good place.' 

Josh nods slowly, taking a deep breath before relaxing against Tyler, his face still hidden in his boyfriends neck, 

'You can cry if you need to, Josh. It's okay, I'm here.' 

'She was my best friend.' Josh mumbles, 

'I know, but she was so old, it was her time. She's up there waiting for your time.'

'Thank you, Ty. You make everything seem better.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that 'hey lil momma' is mainly used to holla at hot girls but my girlfriend says it to me and its always been a very cute, loving term to us, so I like using it. Sorry not sorry.


	3. 11 through 15

**11.**

Josh watches Tyler intently as he bounces and twitches whilst recording. He loves watching his boyfriend record songs, he always looks so  **passionate** , and Josh adores that about him.

'Well done, babe! You killed it! The songs gonna be so good and the fans are gonna love it!' Josh grins, winding his arms around Tyler's neck tightly and pecking his lips, 

'Thanks, Joshie. Let me sort a few things out, then we can go have some lunch, yeah?' Tyler smiles, 

'Alright, love.' 

-

'Crap.' Josh mutters, zipping his backpack back up, 

'Whats up?' Tyler asks, taking his lunch out of his bag, 

'I left my lunch on the kitchen counter.' The elder laughs, 

'Silly. Here,  _you can have half_ of mine.' Tyler smiles fondly, 

'Thank you, baby boy.'

 **12.**  

They spent a few more hours at the studio, editing the track and making minor tweaks, but mainly just messing around and recording stupid songs for each other since the producer had gone home about 2 hours ago. 

'What time is it, darling? Tyler asks as he taps out a steady beat on Josh's drums, 

'I don't know, like half 10.' Josh laughs, watching Tyler with a smile on his face, 

'We should probably get going.' The younger says, holding back a yawn, 

'You wanna grab Taco Bell on the way home?' Josh asks, 

'Sure, dude.' Tyler shrugs and Josh groans, 

'Baby, I told you to stop calling me dude. It's weird. We're  **dating** , you don't call your boyfriend "dude", you just don't do it.' 

'Sorry, dog breath.' Tyler laughs, getting up and rushing over to Josh, wrapping his arms around the elder tightly, 'I mean it in the most loving way though.' He grins, nudging his nose against Josh's,

'Sure you do.' Josh chuckles, running his hands up and down Tyler's back gently, 

'Let's just get going.' Tyler smirks, kissing Josh softly. The elder smiles and laces his fingers with Tyler's as they walk side by side to the studio door. 

'Hey,  _take my jacket, it's cold outside_.' Josh whispers, stopping Tyler outside the door of the recording complex and pulling his camouflage jacket off and holding it out for Tyler to put on,

'Are you sure?' Tyler asks,

'Yeah, I have a sweatshirt on. You only have a t-shirt on. Put it on.' Josh instructs and Tyler puts his arms through the sleeves quickly and shrugs the jacket on, 'Suits you. You look cute.' Josh giggles, kissing Tyler's cheek before taking his hand as they begin to walk. 

**13.**

Tyler wakes up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, 

'Josh?' He calls when he finds his boyfriend isn't next to him, 

'Yeah?' Josh mumbles whilst brushing his teeth as he walks into the bedroom, 

'Why are you up so early?' 

'I'm heading out with Dustin and some other guys... I hope you don't mind.' He explains, words slightly muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth, 

'Oh no, of course not. That's fine. When do you think you'll be home?' Tyler asks, raising his voice when Josh goes back into the bathroom,

'I'll be home by 5. I promise. I'm gonna come home and spend the rest of the day with you, okay? I'll make you dinner and we can watch terrible movies.' Josh grins, mouth rid of toothbrush and toothpaste. 

'Okay, well, have fun.' Tyler smiles, reaching his arms out towards Josh, the elder giggles and rushes over, climbing onto the bed and hugging Tyler tightly, 

'Just relax today, yeah? Don't do any work. You don't need to. Just take this day to relax.' Josh whispers, 

'Okay, I will. I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss you too. I'll text you whenever I can, I don't know what we're doing so I don't know how much I'll be able to, but you know I'll try.' Josh chuckles,

'Okay babe.' 

-

'Ty, babe?' Josh whispers, walking into the lounge slowly, 

'It's 7 o'clock.' Tyler says, not looking at Josh. 

'I know.  _I'm sorry I'm late._ There was loads of traffic and stuff. I'm sorry.' 

'It's fine. Don't worry.' Tyler smiles, turning to look at Josh, 

'Okay. Phew. I thought you were mad at me.' Josh whispers, walking over and leaning down to kiss Tyler softly. 

'I was a little bit, but it's not your fault.' Tyler chuckles, 

'Okay. I'm gonna go start on dinner.'

**14 and 15.**

After Josh has put the dinner in the oven, he walks back into the lounge to find Tyler lying on the couch, the classic music channel playing on TV, Josh laughs softly, walking over to the couch, 

'Ty?' He whispers and Tyler cracks one eye open, 

'Yes, babe?' He asks, 

'You look cute.' Josh smiles, 

'You're always cute.' Tyler smiles back, and Josh smiles, sitting down in Tyler's lap. 

It's a little while later when Josh speaks up again,

'Ty?' He whispers, 

'Yeah?' Tyler laughs as Josh gets up off his lap and looks down at him. 

' _Can I have this dance_?' The elder asks quietly and Tyler grins up at him, holding his hand out for Josh to take, the elder grips Tyler's hand tightly and pulls him up off the couch before wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist tightly, Tyler blushes and puts his hands on Josh's chest, sighing happily when the elder starts swaying them side to side.

They dance for about half an hour before Josh rests his forehead on Tyler's and sighs softly, 'I need to go check on dinner.' He whispers and pulls away slowly.

'Okay.' Tyler says quietly,

'Ty, come in, dinners ready,  _I made your favourite_.' 


	4. 16 through 20 (second update 14/07/15)

**16.**  

Screaming.   
Screaming. Crying.  
Screaming. Crying. Running.  
Screaming. Crying. Running. Screaming.   
Screaming.   
Tyler's screaming.   
Crying.   
Tyler's crying.   
Josh's crying.  
Running.   
Josh running.   
Running to Tyler.   
Screaming.   
Tyler screaming for Josh.

'Tyler!' Josh gasps, sitting upright, panting heavily, 

'Hey, hey, whats the matter?' Tyler whispers, pulling the shaking man into his arms, 

'Oh gosh, Ty! It was horrible.' Josh chokes out, gripping onto Tyler desperately, 

'Joshy, hey, baby, calm down, it was just a dream, baby, you're okay.' Tyler whispers, rocking his boyfriend slowly from side to side,

'I'm sorry for waking you up, it was just so scary. You were screaming and crying and I couldn't reach you.' Josh whimpers,

' _It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway_.' Tyler whispers, rubbing Josh's back, 'I'm right here, baby, not going anywhere.' He adds, 

'Okay. Don't let me go.' 

'I won't.' 

 **17.**  

Tyler smiles when Josh sits down next to him and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together tightly, 

'Hey.' Tyler whispers,

'No. Shut up, you're on vocal rest.' Josh says sternly before bringing his legs up on the couch and tucking himself into Tyler's side, 

'But-'

'No. We have a show tonight. Stop talking.' Josh mutters, causing Tyler to sigh before resting his chin on Josh's hair.

-

'I'm so ready!' Tyler grins, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waits for Josh to finish getting changed, 

'I can see that.' Josh laughs, pulling his shirt over his head and ruffling his hair, 

'Come on, baby, we gotta go get wired up.' Tyler smiles, holding his hand out for Josh. The elder grabs Tyler's hand and follows him out the dressing room.

'Tonight is gonna be a great show, I can sense it!' Tyler smiles, turning round and walking backwards so he can look at Josh, 

'You can?' The elder smiles at his boyfriend fondly, 

'Yeah. I just know that you're gonna kill it and its gonna be sick.' Tyler grins and Josh laughs at him, 

'You're so cute, you know- Woah!  _Watch your step_!' Josh cuts himself off, reaching forward and grabbing hold of Tyler before he can trip up the 2 steps at the end of the corridor, 

'Crap. Thanks, baby.' Tyler whispers, 

'Just be careful, okay?' 

**18.**

Tyler was right. 

The show went incredibly well.

Josh played his heart out. 

Tyler sung like his life depended on it.

Only problem with that is that Tyler now can't talk.

'Tyler, babe, you did amazing!' Josh beams, shutting the dressing room door before rushing over to Tyler and wrapping his arms around the younger's neck, who nods quickly, putting his hands on Josh's waist, 'Did you see that girl in the front dressed as Blurryface? She looked sick. Oh! And did you see the car radio that flew over to me!? It was so close to knocking me out.' Josh laughs, pressing his forehead against Tyler's and swaying them both side to side gently, Tyler doesn't say anything, simply smiles softly, 'You okay?' Josh asks and Tyler moves a hand off Josh's hip and puts it on his throat, 'Oh, crap, babe. Okay, sit down, sit down.' Josh says quickly, guiding Tyler to the sofa before rushing to the mini fridge.

' _Here, drink this, you'll feel better_.' Josh whispers as he straddles Tyler's thighs and holds a water bottle to his lips, Tyler takes the bottle and starts drinking in quick, large gulps as Josh brings his hands up and starts massaging the spaces just below the youngers jaw and at the top of his neck, something he learnt soothes his boyfriends throat. 

'Thanks.' Tyler croaks, smiling weakly at Josh, 

'No worries.'

 **19**.

Luckily Tyler's voice was back to normal by the next morning.   
So they're both ready for the show tonight. 

'Good luck.' Josh whispers, pressing a kiss to Tyler's temple,

'You too, dog breath.' Tyler smiles, nudging his hip against Josh's lovingly. 

-

'Thank you so, so much for coming out tonight. Please give it up for my band mate, best friend and boyfriend, Mr Joshua Dun!' Tyler says into his mic, a grin on his face as Josh stands on his drum stool, raising his arms above his head and grinning at the crowd, before jumping down and running over to Tyler and wrapping his arms around the youngers shoulders, 

' _Can I hold you hand_?' Josh whispers in Tyler's ear and the younger nods, so Josh laces his fingers with Tyler's quickly and raises their interlocked hands above their heads,

'We are Twenty One Pilots, and so are you. Thank you.'

**20.**

Tyler smiles when Josh curls into his side, bringing his legs up and tucking them into his chest, 

'Why don't you go to bed? You're tired.' Tyler whispers, 

'I only brought one hoodie with me because we're only doing a couple of shows, but I left it in the dressing room. You know I can't sleep in my bunk without a hoodie.' Josh sighs, 

'You're really weird, you know that? But here,  _you can borrow mine_.' Tyler chuckles, pushing Josh away and pulling his hoodie over his head, handing it to the elder, 

'I know. Thank you so much, babe.' 

'Don't mention it. Go to bed.' Tyler smiles. 


	5. 21 through 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are starting to get a little short and stuff but its actually pretty difficult to think of 5 different scenarios and I didn't really anticipate that but I will finish this :') also didn't proof read this sorry not sorry. Also listened to Allison Weiss while writing this chapter so if its extra queer that's why

**21.**

Tyler looks up curiously when Josh comes running into the lounge, they're been off tour for a few days now but Josh is still running on a high.

'Ty! Tyler!' Josh exclaims and Tyler laughs, 

'What is it, babe?' 

'I made food!' Josh grins, 

'Oh gosh, you did?' Tyler groans, resulting in his boyfriend pouting and jumping on him, 

'Hey! Don't be mean.' He mumbles, leaning forward and kissing Tyler's neck gently, 

'I'm not being mean, I'm just concerned you're going to poison anyone that eats whatever it is you've made.' Tyler chuckles, running his hands up and down Josh's back slowly, 

'You have no faith in me. Come have some.  _You might like this_.' Josh chuckles, pulling away and taking hold of Tyler's hands, 

'Okay, love, let's go.' 

**22.**

'Josh!' Tyler shouts and Josh comes running into the kitchen, 

'What's wrong? Are you hurt?' He asks quickly, 

'Did you use all the milk making those cakes?' Tyler asks and Josh sighs, 

'You idiot. I thought you were hurt. But yeah.' 

'Come on then.' Tyler sighs, picking his keys up off the kitchen counter and holding his hand out for Josh, 

'Where we going?' The elder asks, 

'To the store.' 

'Do I have to go?' Josh whines, 

'Yes.'

-

'Babe, let me carry a bag.' Josh sighs, putting a hand on Tyler's back lightly as they walk to the parking lot,

'No, it's fine.  _It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look_ anyway.' Tyler chuckles and Josh frowns at him, 

'You're so stubborn.' 

'I know.' Tyler grins. 

**23.**

Tyler has bad days. Just like everyone, Tyler has bad days.

Tyler often finds he has bad days when he has plans. 

He doesn't know why, but sometimes when he has a day planned ahead, whether it be for himself, family, friends or work. He has bad days. 

Tyler and Josh are meant to be going out with Josh's family. 

A  **family day out**. 

When Josh's mum invited him to their  **family day out** he felt his heart swell. 

But now he's gonna ruin it, because of his bad day.

'Ty, babe, we should probably get going.' Josh calls from downstairs and Tyler doesn't reply, he doesn't even move from where he's sat on the bed, staring into nothing. 

'Tyler?' Josh calls again. There's a few seconds of silence before Tyler hears footsteps rushing up the stairs. 

'Ty? What's going on? What are you doing?' Josh asks, walking over and kneeling in front of Tyler, resting his hands on the youngers knees,

'Go without me.' He whispers and Josh sighs, 

'Baby, talk to me. What's the matter?' 

'I'm gonna have a bad day. I can tell. I don't wanna ruin everyone else's day by being there so go have fun with your family, I'm gonna stay home.' Tyler says quietly, placing a hand over Josh's,

'Hey, it's okay, we don't have to go. Mum will understand.' Josh whispers and Tyler sighs, 

'No. I want you to go, its not fair for you to miss out on spending time with your family because of me.' he mumbles, 

'But you're my family, Ty. I want to be here for you.' Josh's words make Tyler smile slightly, but it quickly fades away, 

'No. Please go.' 

'No. You can't make me.'

'I hate you.' Tyler sighs, 

'You don't.' Josh whispers, leaning forward and kissing Tyler's hand that is resting on his, 

'Seriously, please go. I don't want you having to hang around, being bored and making sure I'm okay.' 

'I won't be bored. I like looking after you. My mum told me you promised to look after me, so I need to look after you.' Josh whispers,

'Joshy... Please just go.' Tyler whimpers, 

'No. Stop tell me to go because I'm not going to, Ty. I'm gonna stay here with you, and once you feel up to it, we're gonna go down to taco bell, get a load of food and come back and watch films.' 

'Could be a while till I feel up to it.' Tyler whispers, silently admitting defeat, 

' _I'll wait_.' Josh smiles. 

**24 and 25.**

'Thank you.' Tyler whispers, resting his head on Josh's shoulder, 

'What for?' Josh asks quietly, 

'Just being here. Being you. Just thank you for being incredible.' 

'Hey, it's okay. Don't thank me, baby boy.' Josh chuckles, 

'It's just nice to have someone like you, babe. You make me feel safe.' Tyler sighs, 

'You'll always have me.' Josh whispers, 

'But why? Why me? You could have anyone. Why did you fall in love with me?' 

' _Just because..._ ' Josh smiles, kissing Tyler's cheek softly. 

'That's not a good enough answer. I want to know why.' Tyler chuckles, turning and looking at Josh, resting his hand on the elders thigh, something he does a lot when they're sat together, 

'Fine. Okay, um... I fell in love with you because you make me feel like I am human. You make me feel safe and sane. You aren't afraid to love and be yourself and I absolutely adore that. I love and hate how fragile you are. I love it because I get to protect you and look after you but I hate it because seeing you hurt  **kills me**. I knew when I met you that I wanted to spend my life with you. I wanted to be the one to remind you to brush your teeth, eat breakfast and to  _look both ways_ when crossing the road, because I know how forgetful you are. I wanted to be the one to kiss you and hug you and make you feel special. I don't know, Ty. You're good with words, I'm not.' Josh says, eyes fluttering closed as he leans forward, resting his forehead on his boyfriend's. 

'You make me so happy.' Tyler whispers, tears rolling down his cheeks slowly. 

 

 


	6. 26 through 30

**26.**

Tyler and Josh have been on tour for a week now. They're currently in Germany, sat on a hotel bed, hand in hand, not saying anything, just enjoying each other's company. 

'Hey, Ty?' Josh asks quietly, 

'Mhm?' 

'Do you think we'll be in the band until we're old and wrinkly?' 

'Hopefully. I'd like that a lot.' Tyler chuckles, 

'Me too. I'd probably break a bone drumming though.' 

'That's true. Maybe you'd have to just play the triangle or something.' Tyler smirks, turning to look at Josh, 

'I'm okay with that.' The elder shrugs before lying down, looking up at the ceiling as he slowly traces his finger up Tyler's arm.

When he gets to the inside of Tyler's elbow, the younger twitches slightly, 'Are you ticklish?' He asks and Tyler bites his lip, not answering Josh, 'Oh my gosh, you're ticklish! How did I not know this?!' Josh exclaims, springing up and looking at Tyler, 

'Josh... I'm warning you...'

Josh just smirks before lurching forward, moving his fingers quickly against Tyler's sides, causing the younger to erupt on squeals and giggles as he lashes out. 

After just under a minute, Josh pulls back, laughing, while Tyler catches his breath, 

'I don't like you.' Tyler chokes out and Josh chuckles,

' _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to._ ' He smirks, 

'Yeah. Of course you didn't.' 

**27.**

They're in France now, one of Tyler's favourite countries.

But he's been confined to the hotel room all day after complaining about his throat being sore. 

Josh had offered to stay with him, but the crew had a day planned out and Tyler didn't want Josh to miss out on that, so he's alone in the hotel room, watching a tv programme he doesn't understand the language of. 

-

Josh got back to the hotel at about 8 o'clock, a smile on his face and a hand rubbing his belly. 

'Hi, baby boy, how are you feeling?' 

'Better, actually. I think I'll be fine for the show tomorrow.' Tyler smiles, rolling over to look at Josh, 'Did you have a good day? What did you do?' 

'We went and did some touristy stuff and then went to this massive buffet, and oh my gosh, the food was amazing. I smuggled this out for you.  _Try some.'_ Josh smiles, sitting on the edge of the bed and handing Tyler something wrapped up in a napkin, Tyler unwraps it to find a piece of red velvet cake, 'Okay, so it's pretty boring but it's so good, and it was called "lovers cake" so I had to bring you some.' Josh chuckles and Tyler smiles, leaning forward to kiss his cheek softly before he starts to eat the cake. 

**28.**

Twenty One Pilots are in Scotland now, and it's Josh's turn to not feel well. 

It was only a headache, but Tyler knows how bad his boyfriends headaches can get. 

'I'm gonna leave you be today, babe. I want you better for the show tomorrow, so me and Mark are gonna hire a car and go do touristy things. You gonna be okay?' Tyler whispers, rubbing his thumb along Josh's forehead gently, the elder opens his eyes slowly, looking up at Tyler in the dim light of the hotel room, 

'I'll be fine. I'll probably just sleep. Where you gonna go?' 

'Not really sure. Just gonna drive around, find souvenirs and stuff probably, I'm gonna tweet our location later and try and meet some fans. I kinda really need to clear my head, and Mark normally helps with that... I, uh... I've felt kinda rough these past few days. Sorry I didn't tell you.' Tyler sighs, moving his hand so he's stroking Josh's hair, 

'oh, T, babe... Tell me next time. I honestly had no idea, normally I can tell.' Josh whispers, trying to sit up but Tyler pushes him back down carefully, 

'Hey, it's okay. I'm okay, I've been distracting myself with the shows and you, but I need a bigger distraction today I guess.' 

'Okay... Well,  _drive safely._ ' 

**29.**

By the time they arrive in London, the final date of their EU/UK tour, they have two days off, and Both Tyler and Josh are well enough to go out. 

They're walking through Camden market, stopping occasionally to look at stalls and shops, or point out clothes that they think would suit each other. 

But, as someone who runs on coffee, Josh can't stay in the same place for too long, he has too much energy and wants to go  **everywhere**. 

So when they stop at Camden Lock for a while, Tyler is content, holding some watermelon drink he bought with one hand, and holding Josh's hand with the other as he watches boats sail past, Josh gets antsy. 

'Hey, Ty-Guy, we should go do something we've never done in London.' He smiles, rubbing his thumb along Tyler's knuckles,

'Uh... Okay? What do you have in mind?' 

'No idea.' Josh laughs, 

'Well, think of something then.' Tyler chuckles, leaning forward and kissing Josh's cheek before nudging his nose against the elders temple, 

'What was that for?' 

'I dunno. You're just cute.' Tyler grins, 

'Aw, thanks.' Josh chuckles, 

'Seriously though, think of something.' 

'I don't know. I didn't think that fair ahead.' Josh says sheepishly, 

'Well think. We'll do whatever you wanna do.'

'Something romantic.' Josh whispers, 

'What though?' Tyler sighs, poking Josh in the ribs, 

' _Well, what do you want to do_ _?'_ Josh smiles, 

'With you? Anything.'

'Cute.'

**30.**

They ended up going to watch deer in Richmond park, which Tyler  **loved** because he decided Josh was like a deer ("all cute and shy and stuff") before Josh took Tyler to a large bookshop.

Tyler and bookshops aren't a good idea.

Tyler loves reading as much as he does writing.

He spent a good hour stroking his hand sup and down the spines of the thousands of books before choosing a few.

Now, Josh wants to take Tyler out for dinner, but it doesn't seem likely since the younger is curled up in the corner of their hotel room, one of his new books in hand.

'Ty?'

No response. 

'Tyler, babe?' 

Nothing. 

'Tyler! Quick! I need help!'

That got his attention. 

'What?! What's wrong?!' he asks quickly, 

'Stop reading, I want to take you out for a romantic dinner.' Josh grins, 

'I thought you were dying.' Tyler mutters before looking back down at his book,

'Ty, please.' The elder whines,

' _One more chapter._ '

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry these 5 are really short. I've had a really bad day and I just couldn't find much inspiration in my head. It's a bit cloudy right now.


	7. 31 through 35

**31.**

Tour ended three days ago and now they have a month off.   
Tyler  **loves**  touring, honestly he does.  
But he also loves being able to spend time with the people he loves.

He wanted to take Josh away for a week, since their anniversary was coming up, but Josh turned him down.

Josh has never turned Tyler down. 

So when he does, Tyler worries. 

'Baby, can we talk?' Tyler asks, sitting down on the sofa next to Josh,

'Yeah, what's up?'

'What's wrong?' 

'What do you mean what's wrong?' Josh sighs, moving to rest his head on Tyler's shoulder,

'Well, there's obviously something going on with you. You turned the anniversary holiday down and you've been falling asleep downstairs since we came off tour.' Tyler whispers, putting his hand on Josh's thigh carefully, 

'Nothing's wrong. I'm okay.  _Don't worry about me_ , babe. I just didn't want to go away, I wanted to spend time with you at home.'  Josh says softly,

'But I do worry, honey. If there's anything  **at all** that you need to talk about, or you think I could help with, then I need you to tell me.' Tyler whispers, rubbing his thumb against the fabric of Josh's jeans, 

'It's nothing, Ty.' Josh sighs, moving so he's curled up against Tyler's side, 

'No, don't give me that. There's something bothering you and I won't to help.' 

'I feel empty? I honestly don't no how to explain it other than that.' Josh whispers, grabbing hold of Tyler's hand and lacing their fingers together tightly.

**32.**

They're silent for a few minutes before Tyler speaks up, 

'Right. Okay. Can you come with me, babe?' 

'Where are we going?' Josh asks, 

'Just upstairs.' Tyler whispers and stands up, Josh nods and follows his boyfriend. 

'Sit on the bed, love.' 

Josh does as he's told and sits down, watching at Tyler rushes round the room, collecting a couple of things.

Tyler sits down opposite Josh, placing a note book between them and uncapping a biro pen. 

'Okay, I'm gonna draw you, bare with me.' Tyler whispers, drawing a stick figure on the page in front of them, 

'Wow, the resemblance is uncanny.' Josh laughs,

'Wait.' Tyler mutters, swapping his black pen with the red biro in his hand and scribbling on the top of the stick figures head, 

'Okay, that's better.' Josh chuckles, 

'Right. You told me you feel empty. I want you to circle where you feel empty.' Tyler whispers, offering Josh the black pen, 

'Ty... I love you, but this isn't gon-'

'Can you just humour me, babe? I know what I'm doing.'

'Okay, fine.' Josh sighs and takes the pen, circling the stick figures head and chest, 

'Okay. Now I'm gonna go get a glass of water, and while I am, I want you to write down every word that comes to mind when you think of the emptiness in your head and chest.' Tyler whispers, cupping Josh's jaw and stroking his thumb against the elders cheek, Josh only nods slowly.

When Tyler gets back, Josh hands him the notebook. 

**Sad, useless, waste of space, broken, unnecessary, not worthy of love, not good enough.**

Those are the words that stand out to Tyler.

'Oh, J, baby...' He whispers, kneeling on the bed and wrapping his arms around Josh tightly, 'I want to help you, you hear me? You don't deserve to be sad. You are definitely not a waste of space. No one is a waste of space, especially not someone as incredible as you. Everyone is a little bit broken, Joshy, that doesn't mean you aren't worthy of a place on this earth. You are so, so loved. By fans, by friends, by family, by me. You're loved. You will always be good enough. You deserve to be happy.' 

'Thank you.' Josh whispers, smiling softly at Tyler, 

'that's it, babe. Smile.  _It looks good on you._ ' 

**33.**

A few days have passed and Josh is definitely better than he was. 

Tyler completely understands why he felt so rough, he gets like that sometimes. But he also knows how to make Josh feel like the most important person in the world.

'Ty? Is that you?' Josh calls when he hears the front door open, 

'Yeah, babe. Stay where you are and  _close your eyes and hold your hands out_!' Tyler calls back and he can hear Josh groaning, 

'If you put something gross in my hands, I'll hit you!' He shouts and Tyler laughs, walking into the lounge, carrying a carrier bag in one hand and a cardboard carrier in the other, he sets both down in front of Josh and leans down, kissing the elders forehead, 

'Don't freak out and drop it, okay?' He whispers and Josh nods, Tyler chuckles and opens the cardboard carrier, picking up the small creature carefully. 

He adopted Josh a kitten. 

How cliche. 

He places the small animal in Josh's hands and the elder gasps, 'You didn't!?'

'I did. Open your eyes.' Tyler giggles, and Josh does as he's told, grinning when he sees the tiny ginger kitten in his hands, 'Her name is Nibbles and she's 8 weeks old. She's all yours. She likes to nibble toes.' 

'Tyler! She's beautiful! Thank you so much!' Josh whispers, nuzzling into the kittens fur, 

'Anything for you. I've already spoken to your mum and she's agreed to have this little one stay with her when we go on tour and stuff.'

'Ty, you're amazing. Thank you.'

**34 and 35.**

Josh hasn't stopped playing with Nibbles since Tyler handed her over. Tyler loves seeing his boyfriend so happy. 

'Oh my gosh! Nibbles! Your daddy only bought this today!' Josh laughs, holding the destroyed toy mouse up and turning round to look at Tyler who is sat on the couch, watching his boyfriend play with the kitten on the floor, 

'Oh I'm her daddy, am I?' He chuckles, 

'Yep. You're daddy coz you're cute and lovable and I'm papa coz I'm old and edgy.' Josh smirks, 

'Fair enough.'

'Seriously though, look at this!' Josh laughs, throwing the shredded toy at Tyler, 

' _It's okay, I bought two._ ' Tyler smiles, pointing to the pet store bag that is sat on the coffee table,  _  
_

'Oh awesome. Hey Ty, honestly, thank you so much for her, I love her so much.' Josh grins, getting onto his knees and rummaging through the carrier bag, pulling the second mouse out and waving it in front of Nibbles' face.

'Babe, it's okay. You're welcome. Stop thanking me.' Tyler laughs, 'You should probably let her destroy that one tomorrow. It's getting late.' He adds, stretching his arms above his head, 

'What time is it?' Josh asks, lifting the kitten into his arms,

'Nearly 11. I'm tired and wanna cuddle you.' 

'Okay. Let's go.' Josh smiles.

They get ready for bed as usual, Nibbles occasionally sliding off the bed and Josh rushing to pick her up, but they get ready the same as they always do. 

Tyler climbs into bed and gets under the duvet, the kitten immediately pounces on him, sitting on his chest and purring contently, 

'hey, I think she likes her daddy.' He says, loud enough for Josh to hear in the bathroom, 

'She likes her papa more!' Josh says defensively, 

'Well obviously.' Tyler laughs, smiling at Josh when he walks into the bathroom,

'Aw, how stereotypical, the two gays got a cat baby.' Josh smirks and Tyler rolls his eyes fondly at his boyfriend, 

'Just get in to bed, doofus.' He chuckles.

Tyler leans to the side to kiss Josh, but Nibbles pounces onto the elders shoulder and starts rubbing her fur against his cheek, 

'Oh, sure,  _after you_.' He pouts and Josh laughs, pushing the small kitten away gently before kissing Tyler, 

'You always come first in my eyes.'

 

 

 


	8. 36 through 40

**36 and 37.**

'Tyler!' Josh calls, drawing out the 'er' in hopes to get his boyfriends attention, 

'What do you want?' Tyler laughs, 

'Where are you?' 

'Kitchen.' 

Josh walks in with Nibbles sat on his shoulder, 'What are you doing?' 

'Just writing. That is the cutest thing.' Tyler chuckles, looking at Josh and his kitten, 

'Isn't it just!? I don't know why she's started doing it, she just climbs up onto my shoulder. She fell asleep there yesterday.' Josh grins, 

'It's cute. Are you gonna be okay when we have to go on tour? You're gonna miss her so much.' Tyler sighs, 

'I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll have you, and I'll make my mum send me pictures and updates.' The elder chuckles,

'Alright. Did you need something?' 

'Nah, just wanted to hang with you for a little while. Do you mind?'

'Course not, love. Just give me like 5 minutes.' Tyler smiles and Josh nods, sitting down next to Tyler at the kitchen table and watching as he writes quickly.

Josh slowly reaches out and starts tracing his finger along Tyler's tattoos, causing the younger to smile softly as he finishes what he's writing, 

'I really want to release a song without telling fueled by. Ya know, like how we used to just put them online. Do you think we could do that?' Tyler asks and Josh laughs softly, 

'We can try.  _We'll work something out_ , okay?' He smiles softly, watching his own hand as he fingers trace over the tattoos wrapped around his boyfriends arm. 

'Okay. You wanna go get dinner? I fancy going to a nice restaurant.' Tyler says, putting his pen down and turning to face Josh, reaching up to stroke Nibbles, who is still sat on Josh's shoulder, 

'Sounds good. Let me just go put her in her basket then we can go get ready.' Josh smiles.

-

'That looks really good.' Josh chuckles, looking at Tyler's plate of food, 

'Tastes good too. Come 'ere.' The younger chuckles, picking up a forkful and offering some to Josh, who eats it gratefully, 

'That's so good. I'd offer you some of mine but you hate fish.' He chuckles and Tyler smiles, 

'So thoughtful.' He laughs. 

-

'Ty,  _can I kiss you_?' Josh asks as they walk to Tyler's car, the younger looks at him, confusion written over his face,  _  
_

'Of course you can. Why are you asking?' 

'Coz I might taste fishy.' Josh laughs, 

'I think I can deal with that.' 

**38 and 39.**

Tyler and Josh got back from the restaurant at about 9 o'clock, instantly greeted by Nibbles at the door, 

'I'll go feed her, you go shower.' Tyler smiles, kissing Josh's cheek before picking the cat up and taking her into the kitchen, 

'Well okay then.' Josh laughs and jogs up the stairs. 

'Hey Nibbles, daddy's gonna give you some dinner, would you like that?' Tyler whispers, letting the kitten curl into his chest as he walks over to the cupboard where the cat food is.

Once Nibbles has eaten, Tyler sits down on the floor and puts his legs out, placing the kitten between them and watching as she begins to climb onto him, 'You're a little cutie.' He giggles, petting her softly, the young cat looks up at Tyler, 'meowing' softly and he suddenly understands why his boyfriend loves the small animal so much.

-

Josh walks into the kitchen and stops dead in his tracks when he sees his boyfriend sat on the kitchen floor, Nibbles head above his head as he giggles, lifting the cat up and down, like he's pretending to throw her in the air.

That's the moment Josh realises he wants to have a child with Tyler someday.

He realises that in the same moment he realises how in love he is. 

He also realises how happy he is. 

He's drawn out of his thoughts when Tyler laughs loudly as the kitten starts pawing at his nose, 

' _I like your laugh._ ' Josh says quietly, sitting next to Tyler on the floor and wrapping his arms around the younger mans waist and nuzzling into his neck as tears fill his eyes, 

'Thanks. I like you.' Tyler chuckles and Josh laughs shakily, but it's cut off by a quiet sob, 

'Hey, hey,  _don't cry_ , what's wrong, Josh?' Tyler asks quickly, putting Nibbles on Josh's shoulder before lifting the elders chin up, 

'Nothing's wrong.' Josh whimpers,

'Why are you crying then?' 

'I'm not sad.'

'Happy tears?' Tyler asks, cocking his head to the side in confusion, 

'Yeah. I just kind of realised how happy I am with you. I never thought I'd ever be able to feel this happy.' Josh whispers and Tyler giggles quietly, 

'Oh, Jish.' He whispers, kissing his boyfriends cheek softly, 

'I also realised that I want to have a child with you one day. Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable or something, but it's true.'

'I want that too.'

 **40.**  

It's been 5 days since the tearful experience on the kitchen floor, and all Josh has been thinking about is how grateful he is to have Tyler. 

He wants to do something sweet for Tyler, just to show how happy he is to have the younger man. 

-

What he came up with was stupid. He  **knew** that.

But he also knew Tyler would  **love** it. 

-

@joshuadun: hey @tylerrjoseph,  _I made this for you._ pic.twitter/th6ghsk8f

Attached to the simple tweet was a photo of himself, Tyler and Nibbles, edited with a filter he knew Tyler would love and words in comic sans at the bottom saying 'happy family'. 

Josh is proud to say the least when tweets and retweets start flooding in. 

It doesn't Tyler long to reply. 

@tylerrjoseph: @joshuadun sick edit. Made it better though. pic.twitter/fjfll45?e

Tyler had taken the photo and edited it so Josh and Tyler's faces where replaced with cat heads, which makes Josh laugh loudly, throwing his head back against the sofa.

@joshuadun: @tylerrjoseph you just made like all of my childhood dreams come true.

'Thank you.' Tyler chuckles, walking up behind Josh and kissing the elders hair, 

'You're welcome. Thanks for making us a cat family.' 

'No worries.'

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO much for all the hits on this! I appreciate it so, so much. Only 60 ways to goooooooooooo hahahah what have I got myself into


	9. 41 through 45

**41.**

Tyler doesn't sleep well, he never has.

He often wakes up in the middle of the night and finds himself trailing downstairs, looking at the photos in the hallway before sitting in the corner of the lounge and writing.

Tyler and Josh were watching a film when Josh fell asleep on the sofa, Tyler's arm wrapped behind him. 

Tyler didn't blame him, it was, like, 2am.

He sighs, leaning his head back against the couch as he removes his slowly numbing arm from underneath Josh's back and rubbing at his eyes.

'Can't sleep, babe?' The sleepy murmur comes from next to him, where Josh, who has woken up when Tyler moved his arm, is curling into Tyler's side, burying his face into the younger's neck and nipping at his skin gently, sending shivers down Tyler's spine, 

'No, but ya know, that's nothing unusual.' Tyler responds, shrugging the shoulder that Josh isn't resting against. Josh stretches his legs out in front of him, removing his face from Tyler's neck as he does, before coaxing Tyler to lie down in his lap. 

'I'm sorry I can't seem to stay awake with you recently.' He says softly, stroking the younger's hair. Tyler looks up, taking in Josh's saddened expression. He reaches up and pats the elders cheek gently, 

'Don't worry, Jish. It's not a big deal.' Tyler tells him as his hand slides down to rest on the side of Josh's neck, watching as his eyes droop slightly with drowsiness, and he suddenly struggles to stay completely awake, causing Tyler to laugh softly, ' _Go back to sleep_ , silly. Actually, go to bed. You'll be comfier.' Tyler says as he moves to get up. 

'No! Stay here!' Josh says lazily, pulling Tyler back into his lap and hugging the hand that was on Josh's neck, into his chest, preventing Tyler from getting the leverage to go anywhere. Tyler smiles softly, feeling Josh's heartbeat from where his hand is positioned on the elders chest.

'Try to sleep with me.' Josh whispers, gently closing Tyler's eyes with his free hand, poking one in the process, causing the younger to whine softly before he shifts into a comfortable position, stretching his legs on the vacant space on the couch next to him before settling himself comfortably n Josh's thighs. His eyes are still being held closed by Josh's hand, so he moves the hand that Josh has now released to lace their fingers together, purely for each others comfort, before resting it on his chest. The elder relaxes, resting his other hand on Tyler's head gently, stroking his thumb across his boyfriends forehead lightly. 

'Goodnight, Ty.'

There's only one thing on Tyler's mind when he eventually falls asleep.  

**Josh.**

**42.**

The fear started when Josh was about 13, he thinks.

-

He'd never seen a storm like this.   
Thunder, lightning and rain belting from the dim grey skies.   
He was home alone, his parents and siblings had gone to a baseball game, but Josh didn't want to go, so he stayed home. 

His family should have been back half an hour ago.   
He was scared.   
It was dark enough outside already, the rain falling from the sky and beating against the glass windows of the living room only made it worse.  
He couldn't even see the headlights of cars going past. 

If he couldn't see out of the lounge windows, there was no way driving was safe. 

He'd tried ringing his parents and his siblings, but no one answered. 

Josh was scared. 

He fell asleep on the living room floor that night.

When he woke up in the morning, the house was still empty.

He remembers screaming. Screaming for his family to come home. 

His family came home at about noon. They'd stayed in a hotel for the night, it was too unsafe for them to drive home. 

"We tried to call you, baby, there was no connection anywhere.'" His mother said sadly as Josh cried, 

"I was so scared."

"It's okay baby, everyone's okay."

But not everyone was okay.

Alex, Josh's best friend at the time, had also gone to the game. 

He was travelling back on a coach. 

The coach over turned. 

Alex didn't make it.

Josh has been terrified of storms since.

-

There hasn’t been in a storm as bad as that since, or maybe it was just because he was older and they didn’t seem as bad, but whenever there was a storm, he would still be shaken by the fear deep in him. He never told anyone that though. 

Not even Tyler knew. 

Whenever there was a storm. Josh would simply squeeze his eyes shut and curl into Tyler's side, claiming storms made him feel cold. 

In their relationship, Josh was the more ‘masculine’ one. He always got things done. He was **always** the strong one. Tyler was the more ‘girly’ one. He was the one that would always need protecting. They didn’t choose their roles, neither of them really cared for stereotypical gender roles. It just kind of worked out like that.

-

It didn't happen often, but sometimes, Tyler liked to stay very late at the studio, practicing songs, writing new lyrics and just being alone.  
Tonight was one of those nights, so Josh was home alone. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when it started to rain outside. He didn’t think anything of it, until it began getting heavier and heavier.

Thunder started to roll through, causing Josh to stiffen in his seat.  
The lights tarted to flicker, and before he knew it, the entire house went dark. Fear started to fill him. He reached out, desperately searching for his phone on the couch next to him, once he got hold of it, he unlocked it quickly and opened his conversation with Tyler.

 **To: Tyler**  
**Baby, come home now, okay? Quickly and carefully before it gets too bad.**

He curled up against the arm rest, holding his legs tightly to his chest. His body was shaking violently, not just from the fear of the storm, but knowing that Tyler was still out there. 

He was starting to get incredibly worried.

The storm outside only seemed to worsen.

Around 10pm, Josh heard the front door open. He jumped off the sofa and ran out the living, stumbling slightly in the dark.

He saw Tyler's figure standing in front of the closed door as he set his bag down. Josh ran forward, wrapping his arms around Tyler's shoulders tightly. The younger was confused, but held him back tighter. Josh attached their lips, kissing him like he hadn't seen him in weeks.

'Sorry I didn't reply, signal was terrible.' Tyler said, but Josh just continued littering the younger's face with kisses. 'Okay, okay. Gosh, you're like a dog happy to see his owner, go on, 'git.' he laughed, and Josh pulled away, blushing, but Tyler couldn't see.

'I'm just glad you're okay.'

'I'm fine, babe, why so worried?'

Josh sighed and lead Tyler into the lounge, sitting down on the sofa, pulling the younger next to him, Josh had lit some candles earlier, so Tyler could see Josh's tearful eyes in the dim light.

'What's wrong?' He whispers, 

'I was so scared you got hurt. Didn't want to lose you as well.' 

'As well?' Tyler asked, resting a hand on Josh's cheek, 

'When I was 13, there was a huge storm and I was home alone. My family were at a baseball game. They didn't come home all night. I was so, so scared. I thought they'd crashed or something. They... They came home the next day. I just cried and cried while my mum held me. I, um... This boy I knew. Alex. He was my best friend. He went to all the games. He was part of a group that all went together by coach... The coach over turned, Ty. He didn't make it.'

Tyler stops him there, 'Oh, love, I knew you were a bit scared of storms but I didn't know you were that afraid. Especially not because of something like that.' He says quickly, wrapping his arms around Josh, 'If I knew, I-I would have been home so much sooner, to be with you.” Tyler was practically on top of Josh now, He let the elder grip his shirt tight, so tight it was stretching the fabric, but Tyler didn't care in that moment, rubbing circles between his boyfriends shoulder blades, trying to get him to stay calm. 'I've got you, you hear me? Always. I promise. What can I do to help you, Jish?'

'Just hold me tight. Tight as possible.' 

Tyler tightens his arms around Josh, getting comfy on the elders lap, ' _Is this okay?'_ He asks softly and Josh nods, 

'Thank you.'

**43 and 44.**

Tyler and Josh were rehearsing. 

They'd moved their dining table, set some gear up, and turned their dining room into a practice space. 

It had started off normal. 

They ran through songs, messed around slightly whilst doing so. 

'Ty, you said you wanted to start playing fall away live again. We should probably practice that.' Josh announces and Tyler stiffens slightly, which goes unnoticed by Josh. 

'Uh, yeah, lets do that.' He says, nodding slightly too much.

'I don't wanna fall, fall away, I don't wanna fall, fall away, I'll keep the lights on in this place, 'cause I don't wanna fall, fall away.' Tyler isn't moving like normal, Josh notices this.  
'I disguise, and I will lie, and I will take my precious time as the days spent away, as I stand in line and I die as I wait as I wait on my crime-' He cuts himself off, knees giving way as he falls to the floor, 'Stop! I can't!' He cries and Josh jumps over his drums and rushes to Tyler, 

'Ty, babe, what happened?'

'Panic attack.' Tyler mumbles, 'I'm gonna go outside.' He adds before getting up and rushing to the patio door, he falls to his knees on the grass and doubles over, panting desperately, trying to get air into his lungs, 

'Ty, do you need me to-'

'Just wait there! Give me a minute.' Tyler snaps, slightly too aggressively. 

Josh sighs softly, preoccupying himself by walking over to the flower bed Tyler had planted in their garden.

'Josh?' Tyler calls weakly and Josh rushes over, kneeling down next to Tyler, 

'How are you feeling? Here,  _I picked you these._ ' Josh whispers, handing Tyler the small bouquet of flowers he picked, 

'You're so cute. Thank you. I feel better, but I think I'm gonna need my meds for the next few days, maybe a couple of weeks, and I don't have any.' Tyler says softly and Josh nods, 

'Okay. If you feel up for it,  _I'll drive you to the hospital._ ' He says softly, standing up and brushing his knees off before holding his hands out for Tyler, 

'Thank you. We can go after I've put these in some water.' He says, talking one of Josh's hands and hauling himself up.

**45.**

When they got back from the hospital, Josh made Tyler sit down in the lounge while he went to tidy the dining room up, 

'Babe, I'm okay. I can help.' Tyler laughs, 

'No, it's fine, you stay there. I can do this myself.' 

'You sure?'

'Yes, Ty. Pick a film or something.' Josh laughs.

-

'Did you pick a film?' Josh asks, dropping himself down on the sofa next to Tyler, the younger automatically puts his arm over his boyfriends shoulders and leans against him, 

'Nah,  _what do you want to watch_? You choose. I always seem to pick and it's not fair.' Tyler chuckles, turning his head and kissing Tyler's neck softly, 

'In that case, can we just watch Adventure Time?' Josh asks and Tyler nods, laughing softly. 

-

'Thank you for always looking after me.' Tyler whispers, kissing Josh on the forehead lightly as he lies the half asleep man down on his side of the bed.

'Always, TyTy.' Josh mumbles before rolling over and falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof read, sorry :)


	10. 46 through 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOAAAHHHH WE'RE HALF WAY THERE WOOOOAAAHHHH LIVIN ON A PRAYER

**46.**

Tyler sighs as he walks into the hotel room and drops his bags quickly before throwing himself onto the bed, 

'Tired, sweetheart?' Josh laughs and Tyler simply mumbles in reply, burying his face into the pillows,

'Darling, don't go to sleep, you're sweaty and you need to shower.' 

' _You can go first_.'

'You sure? Because if you fall asleep I  **will** wake you up because I'm not sleeping next to a sweaty body.' Josh chuckles and Tyler groans,

'Just go shower. Wake me up if you have to. I'm too comfy to move right now.' He whines and Josh laughs softly, 

'Okay, babe.' 

-

Josh gets out of the shower quickly and stretches his arms above his head before grabbing a towel off the side and wrapping it around his waist. He walks back into the bedroom area and chuckles when he finds Tyler asleep on the bed, 

'Baby boy, you gotta shower.' He says, sitting on the bed and stroking Tyler's back, 

'No.' Tyler mumbles, 

'Yes. Get up.'

 

**47.**

'Sweetheart, I'm gonna go stay with my parents for a couple of days.' Tyler says, walking into the kitchen and watching as Josh puts the milk in the fridge before turning round, 

'You are?' He asks, tilting his head to the side slightly, 

'Yeah.' The younger sighs, 

'Are you okay? Have I done something wrong?'

'Oh babe, of course you haven't. I just miss my family and I feel like I need to give you a bit of space. I've been difficult this last tour and I can tell my emotions have been draining you. You've been looking after me and I need to let you have a break. 

'Tyler, baby, I will always look after you. Sure, these past few weeks have been kind of rough but that's only because you've been so upset and closed off, and that's hard for me.' Josh sighs, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist, 

'I know, but I think if I give you a little bit of space, it'll be easier. I'll be home by saturday, I promise.'

'Okay. If you think it'll make things better for you.' 

'I just need to be at home for a little while. You know you mean the world to me.' Tyler whispers, 

'I know, baby boy, I know.' Josh sighs, hugging Tyler tightly. 

-

Josh smiles when he picks up the letter off the floor near the front door and sees familiar handwriting, he opens it as he walks back into the lounge.

_**Joshua,  
** _ _**I just wanted to remind you how much you mean to me.  
** _ _**You're my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night. I've realised now that I need you more and more each day, like an addiction of sorts.  
** _ _**Better than any other addiction I've had, I guess. You fix me when I am broken and take my pain away.  
** _ _**Ever since we met, you've held me while I cry, and watched me with a smile on your face while I laugh.  
** _ _**But most importantly, you never let me go, no matter how hard I tried to push you away, you never let go, and that is something I am so thankful for and something I will never, ever forget.  
** _ _**You are my everything, Jishwa.  
** _ _**I'll be home friday night.  
** _ _**I hope you are doing okay.  
** _ __**Tyler x**

Josh grins as he reads the letter before grabbing his phone and dialing Tyler's number.

'Hey, J.' 

'Hi. You're amazing.'

' _Did you get my letter?'_   Tyler chuckles, 

'Yes. It made me smile so much. You're so amazing. I'm so proud of you. I always am.'

'I know.'

 

**48** **.**

Josh smiles when he hears the front door and quickly gets up off the couch and rushes to the front door,

'Hi, baby.' He chuckles, wrapping his arms around Tyler's neck tightly, 

'Hi, love.' Tyler whispers, kissing Josh's temple. 'I'm just gonna take my bag upstairs, we can cuddle in a minute.' 

'Go sit down,  _I'll do it for you._ ' Josh smiles softly, pulling away from Tyler and taking his bag, 

'Thanks, Jish.' Tyler chuckles, kissing the elders cheek lightly. 

-

'How are you feeling?' Josh asks, sitting down next to Tyler and curling into the youngers side, 

'Better. I just needed to be with my mum for a bit, I think. She kinda just makes me feel sane again.' Tyler chuckles and Josh smiles softly, 

'Talk to me more, sweetie. You know I will always help you.'

'I know, Josh.' 

 

**49.**

Tyler and Josh manage to spend the next week together without any interruptions, until thursday evening.

'Mum wants me to visit for the weekend.' Josh says, 

'You gonna go?' 

'Probably should. If that okay?'

'Of course. I'm not gonna stop you from going home.' Tyler chuckles and Josh smiles softly, typing out a reply to his mum before putting his phone down and leaning against Tyler and wrapping an arm around his waist, 

'I'll leave saturday morning and come back either sunday or monday then.' 

'Okay. Just  _call me when you get home_ so I know you're safe, okay?'

'Of course, baby boy.' Josh chuckles.

 

**50.**

'You ready to go?' Tyler asks, walking into the bathroom to find Josh brushing his teeth, the elder glances back at Tyler before spitting in the sink and rinsing his toothbrush,

'Yeah. Ty, do I look okay? My hair wasn't cooperating this morning and I feel really gross.' Josh sighs, looking in the mirror and rubbing at his stubbly face. Tyler smiles softly and walks over to Josh, wrapping his arms around the elders waist, 

' _I think you're beautiful,_ always.' He whispers, nuzzling into Josh's neck, 

'Thank you, baby boy.' Josh chuckles and Tyler smiles against his skin, 

'You need to get going.' He whispers and Josh nods, 

'I'll be home soon. Don't forget to eat proper meals and drink something other than red bull.' He whispers, turning to hug Tyler tightly, 

'Yes,  **mom**.' The younger laughs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I've been having a really rough time recently and I couldn't bring myself to write something really cute and fluffy, hence why this chapter is crappy and short(it's also not proof read, sorry). Thanks for being patient, stay street |-/


	11. 51 through 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is gaygaygaygaygay

**51 and 52.**  
  
Tyler's sat at the kitchen island, fiddling with the mug in front of him while he watches with a smile on his face as Josh dances around the kitchen, making pancakes for the two of them. He's wearing Tyler's floral robe and a pair of the youngers boxers, Tyler thinks he looks absolutely stunning.  
  
'I think that robe suits you more than me, and it's like my signature piece.' He chuckles, watching as Josh grabs the butter from the fridge before twirling back to the counter where the rest of the ingredients are laid out,

'Nah, babe. I could never pull it off like you. I just like it coz it's all flowey and stuff.' Josh chuckles, focusing on cracking eggs into a bowl,  
  
'Well, I like seeing you in it. You should wear it more often.'  
  
'Fair enough.'  
  
Tyler watches in adoration as Josh continues making breakfast.  
  
Once the elder gets ready to flip the first pancake, Tyler sits bolt upright,  
  
'Don't you dare!' He snaps,  
  
'What?!' Josh laughs,  
  
'You'll get it stuck to the ceiling! Don't you dare flip it, just do it with the spatula.' Tyler instructs, a stern look on his face,  
  
'Ty, babe, I'm a pro at this. Just watch.' Josh grins and flips the pancake with ease.  
  
'You give me anxiety.' Tyler mutters and Josh smiles at him,  
  
'You should trust me, honey.'  
  
'I do. Sometimes.'  
  
Josh gets to the fifth pancake when his phone starts ringing on the table next to Tyler,  
  
'Who is it?' The elder asks, flipping the pancake in the pan,  
  
'Uh... Dustin.' Tyler says, peering at the screen,  
  
'Answer it for me, sweetie?' Josh chuckles and Tyler nods, picking up his boyfriends phone and pressing the answer button, holding the device to his ear,  
  
'Hey Dustin, it's Ty.'  
  
'Hey dude, how you doing?'  
  
'Pretty good man, you?'  
  
'I'm good. Is Josh there?'  
  
'He's making breakfast at the minute. Is it urgent? I can get him to call you back?'  
  
'No need, I just wanted to see if he wanted to hang out this evening, I haven't seen my dude in a while.'  
  
'Hang on, I'll ask him.' Tyler moves the phone from his ear and looks at his boyfriend, 'Jish, Dustin wants to know if you wanna hang out this evening?'  
  
'Only if its okay with you.' Josh says as he plates up the last pancake,  
  
'Of course it is.'  
  
' _Are you sure?'_ Josh asks, spinning around so the hem of Tyler's robe flares out around him,  
  
'Baby, of course. You deserve it. Go out, _have fun_.' Tyler grins before putting the phone back to his ear,  
  
'Come pick him up whenever, yeah? I'll make sure he's ready.'  
  
'Awesome, thanks, T.'  
  
Dustin hangs up and Tyler locks Josh's phone, putting it back down on the island as Josh places a plate in front of the younger, 'Thanks, sweetheart.'  
  
  
 **53.**  
  
'You sure you're okay with me going out tonight?' Josh asks, stroking Tyler's hair gently,  
  
'Babe, I've told you, it's fine. You're allowed to go out and have some fun once in a while.' Tyler laughs softly, pressing a kiss to Josh's cheek,  
  
'You are actually my favourite human ever, you know that? You're so good to me.'  
  
'I know. It's coz I like you.'  
  
'I guess I like you too. What are you gonna do tonight?' Josh chuckles, resting his head on Tyler's shoulder,  
  
'I don't know, watch tv? Write stupid songs about you? Pine for you until you come home?' Tyler smirks, rubbing Josh's back lightly,  
  
'Don't make me feel bad about going.' Josh mumbles and Tyler laughs, kissing the elders curls.  
  
Josh goes to get up when the doorbell rings, but Tyler punches him down, ' _Sit down, I'll get it_.' He whispers and gets up, walking to the door. 'Hey Dustin.' He smiles,  
  
'Sup, Ty!' Dustin grins,  
  
'Hey bro.' Josh smiles, appearing behind Tyler,  
  
'Josh, dude, how are you?' Dustin beams,  
  
'I'm good, what about you?' The red haired man asks as he pulls his shoes on, holding into Typer's hip for balance,  
  
'I'm great.' Dustin chuckles,  
  
'Right. Don't burn the house down, text me if you need anything, don't think you have to wait up for me, don't worry yourself into oblivion, no wild parties, don't forget to put the dishes away.' Josh says, pecking Tyler's cheek between each instruction,  
  
'Whatever mother. Have a good time, yeah?'  
  
'Will do, babe. See you later.' Josh chuckles, kissing Tyler's lips softly,  
  
'Good to see you, Ty. You'll both have to come over mine before you go on tour again. I'll have him home safe.' Dustin grins and Tyler laughs softly,  
  
'Have a good night, guys. Text me if you need picking up or anything.' He smiles.  
  
  
 **54.**

Tyler sighs quietly as he watches Josh moving around their bedroom, anxiously trying to pack his suitcase for the tour they're leaving for in two days.

'Hey, sweet boy, come here.' Tyler says, holding a hand out, Josh turns and looks at him curiously, 'Come on.' The younger chuckles and Josh drops the shirt he's holding into the case and walks over to the bed, kneeling down next to Tyler and taking his hand, lacing their fingers together tightly, 

'What is it, baby?'

'We're going out for dinner tonight.  _I made reservations_ at that restaurant you like downtown for 7.' Tyler says softly, 'So please stop stressing out and go get a shower or something and get changed and just please calm down.' Tyler whispers, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Josh's,

'Okay. Sorry. I'm stupid, I'm being stupid.' The elder sighs, kissing Tyler softly, 

'No, no, it's okay, you're not. I just don't like watching you stress out.' Tyler mumbles, 

'I know, love. I'm just... Nervous. I don't know why.' 

'I know you are, but you don't need to be. Everything's gonna be okay.' Tyler whispers, 

'You're probably right. You're always right.' Josh says softly, 

'I know.' Tyler giggles, kissing his boyfriend lightly.

 

**55.**

Tyler lolls his head back against Josh's shoulder tiredly, looking up at the elder, they're both sat on the sofa in the cramped back lounge of the bus, they only go in there when they want to work on music, or be alone together.

'Hey sleepy.' Josh whispers, 

'I'm hungry. Do you know what we're doing for dinner?' The younger asks, 

'Not a clue, baby. What do you wanna get? I'll go talk to Mark.' 

' _I don't mind_.' Tyler whispers, shutting his eyes, 

'I'll go talk to the guys.' Josh mumbles, sliding out from underneath Tyler carefully, 

'Wait, Josh!' Tyler says quickly, his voice slightly slurred by his obvious fatigue, 

'What is it, baby boy?' Josh asks, an amused expression on his face, 

'Just... I don't know. I forgot.' 

'Gosh, are you drunk?' Josh laughs, 

'Of course not. Just really tired. Haven't slept for like 2 days.' 

'Baby, why didn't you tell me? Have a nap, I'll wake you up for dinner.' Josh sighs, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Tyler's forehead, 

'Okay.'


	12. 56 through 60

**56.**

Josh smiles when his boyfriend walks into their hotel room, shutting the door behind him quietly, 'Hey, baby boy.' 

'Hey, Jish.' Tyler smiles, opening the Sally's bag in his hand and pulling out a box before throwing it at Josh, who is sat on the hotel bed, playing on his phone.  
The elder man jumps and leans forward, picking the box up from where it landed on the bed, 

'You saying my hair looks like crap?' Josh asks, inspecting the box of red hair dye,

'Yeah... Kind of. You didn't redo it before tour started, so I picked up that and some battery powered clippers from Sally's so I can do it for you.' Tyler shrugs, 

'You angel. You wanna do it now?' Josh chuckles, 

'Sure. Come on.' Tyler smiles and walks over to the hotel bathroom.

It's not the first time they've done this.

Josh follows Tyler into the bathroom and puts the box of hair dye on the sink and starts pulling his clothes off.   
Once he's rid himself of his clothes, he climbs into the bathtub, luckily their room has a bath and a shower, leaving a space behind him.   
Tyler takes the second box out of the bags and removes the clippers from it quickly, setting them down next to the hair dye,  
The younger takes his shirt and jeans off and gets into the tub behind Josh, perching on the back ledge in just his boxers, he picks up the clips and runs a hand through his boyfriends hair, loving it all to one side, 'Ready?' He asks and Josh nods.

Tyler tilts his boyfriends head to one side and turns on the clippers, carefully starting to trim the sides of the elders hair. 

-

Tyler brushes the hair off Josh's shoulders and lean's forward, pressing a kiss to the back of his boyfriends neck, 'Gonna dye it now.' He whispers and Josh nods, listening to Tyler opening the box of dye behind him.

-

Once Tyler has put the dye on his boyfriends hair, he takes the gloves off and tosses them into the sink before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the elders torso, resting his chin on Josh's shoulder, 'I would say we could go watch TV while it dyes but I kind of just want to sit here and cuddle.' He chuckles and Josh laughs softly, 

'I like that idea.' He whispers, holding onto Tyler's hands that are resting on his chest.

-

'Shower with me.' Josh grins as he sorts the water out, 

'Sure.' Tyler chuckles, pulling his boxers off and following Josh into the shower. 

'I really love you in red.' Tyler whispers as he massages the dye out of Josh's hair, ' _It brings out your eyes_.' He adds and Josh smiles softly, leaning forward and kissing the younger gently, 

'Thank you, baby.' 

 

**57 and 58.**

Tyler watches from his bunk as Josh walks into the sleeping area, stretching his arms above his head before pulling his bunk curtain back, 

'Hey!' The younger says indignantly, causing Josh to turn around, 

'Oh hey, baby. I thought you were in the back lounge.' Josh chuckles, walking over and leaning into Tyler's bunk, kissing him softly on the lips, 'Sleep well.' He whispers, 

'Sleep with me.' Tyler whispers,

'Baby, it's too cramped.' Josh chuckles, 

'Please.  _There is enough room for both of us._ ' Tyler begs, looking at Josh desperately as he backs up against the wall, showing that there's room for the elder man, 

'Hey, whats wrong?' Josh asks, 

'I just need you to cuddle with me.' Tyler whispers, tears filling his eyes, 

'Okay, okay.' Josh mumbles, getting into his boyfriends bunk quickly, 'You gonna tell me what's wrong?' He asks, closing the curtain before wrapping his arms around Tyler.

'Everything.' The younger whispers, Josh can feel him shaking. 

'Babe, it's okay,  _you don't have to say anything._ ' He whispers,  _  
_

'I'll be okay in the morning.' Tyler sighs and Josh nods in understanding,

'Okay. Get some sleep, baby, I'm right here.' He whispers.

 

**59.**

Tyler picks up his phone when it vibrates, smiling when he sees his boyfriend's name on the screen, 

**From: Josh  
How's your throat? Have you taken any medicine recently? I miss you, wish you could have come out with us xx**

Tyler chuckles. He's stuck in his and Josh's hotel room with a sore throat, while the others went out to explore the city they're in. Josh wanted to stay with Tyler, but the younger refused.

**To: Josh**   
**I'm okay babe, yes I have. I miss you too. I hope you're having fun xx**

Tyler reaches across the bed for his glass of water on the bedside table and takes a drink slowly, waiting for Josh to reply, 

**From: Josh  
** **That's good. Hopefully you'll be okay for the show tomorrow. We are, I love France. We should come here for a holiday when we get old and wrinkly xx**

**To: Josh  
Whatever you want baby xx**

-

**From: Josh  
** **I'm back. I'm just coming up the elevator to our room. You mustn't laugh at me, okay? xx**

Tyler's eyebrows furrow as he sits up in bed, why would he laugh?

Josh walks into the hotel room with his head down, carrying multiple bags, 

'Why would I laugh at you?' Tyler asks, 

'Um... Me and Mark were playing this game at an arcade and we decided whoever lost had to go get a makeover.' Josh says, not looking at Tyler, 

'You lost, didn't you? Oh my gosh, let me see!' He grins, bouncing onto his knees excitedly and holding his hands out for Josh. The elder sighs and walks over, taking Tyler's hands and getting onto the bed before looking up. ' _Wow_.' The younger whispers, 'You look absolutely amazing.' _  
_

'I look dumb.' Josh mumbles, looking down at their entwined hands,

'Josh, you look so beautiful. I really, really like it. Seriously.' Tyler says softly, letting go of one of Josh's hands and reaching up to stroke the elder's blush covered cheek lightly, 

'Really?'

'Yeah. You look gorgeous. I love it.'

'Thank you, Ty.' 

 

 **60.**  

Josh smiles gently as he watches Tyler scroll through something on his phone, his teeth lightly chewing on his bottom lip in thought, 'What are you doing, baby boy?' 

'Just looking at stuff. What do you want for your birthday? I probably won't get you anything major till we're back home, but I want to get something for the actual day.' Tyler asks, 

'Oh. Um... I don't know. I don't need anything.' 

'I didn't ask what you need, I asked what you want.' Tyler chuckles, 

'Just a nice day with my boy?' Josh chuckles, moving so he's lying down with his head in Tyler's lap, 

'Seriously, Joshy, I want to get you something nice.' 

'Surprise me. Honestly, I don't want a lot. Write me a song or something.' Josh laughs, drumming his fingers on his chest, 

'You're the most uncooperative person I know. I like you a lot but you're useless.' Tyler chuckles, leaning down and pressing his lips to the elders forehead softly. 

It's 10 minutes later when Josh speaks up. 'I know what I want.' He mumbles, 

'What's that, darling?' 

'My kitten.' Josh whispers and Tyler can practically feel his heartbreak as he watches the sadness fill Josh's eyes, 

'Oh sweetheart, you miss Nibbles?'

'So much. That sounds really stupid but I really miss her.'

'It's not stupid, babe.' Tyler whispers, kissing Josh softly, 'I'll sort something out.'

-

Josh's birthday comes around quickly. He's never really been a massive fan of birthdays. 

He wakes up in a hotel room with Tyler by his side, sat up in bed, holding his phone in one hand while the other plays with the elder's hair lightly,

'Morning.' Josh yawns, putting an arm other Tyler's waist under the duvet, 

' _H_ _appy_ _birthday_ babe.' He says softly, handing Josh his phone. He has facetime open, and Josh's mum is on the screen with nibbles in her arms,  **  
**

'Oh my gosh! My baby!' Josh beams, sitting up quickly, causing his face to collide with Tyler's shoulder,

'Careful! She's not going anywhere.' Tyler laughs, rubbing Josh's back as he grins at the screen, Nibbles looks at Josh's mum phone curiously, watching her owner as he grins, 

'Aw Nibbles, baby, I miss you. Hi, mum.' He says quietly, 

'Happy birthday, Joshy. She misses you too.' 

 


	13. 61 through 65

**61.**

**From: Tyler  
** **Hey baby, can you do me a favour? x**

Josh chuckles slightly at his boyfriends message as he taps out a slow beat on his bass drum, 

**To: Tyler  
** **Ty, sweetheart, I told you I was going to rehearse today. I'm working, babe x**

Josh puts his phone down on the head of his snare and stretches his arms above his head, straightening his back out. He drops his arms back down and picks up his phone when it vibrates.

**From: Tyler  
** **I know, love, but could you stop by the pharmacy on your way back and pick up some throat pastilles for me? You know the kind, yeah? x**

Josh sighs softly and rings Tyler quickly, holding his phone to his ear anxiously, 

'Hey.' 

'Babe, is everything okay?' Josh asks, 

'Yeah. I can just feel a sore throat coming. I've been practicing some vocals today and I think I got carried away.' Tyler says softly, Josh can hear the strain in his voice,

'Okay, baby. Is that all you need?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay, _I'll pick it up after_ _work_.' 

'Okay, thank you, love. I'll see you later, yeah? Don't drum too hard.'

'See you later, sweetheart.' 

 

**62 and 63** **.**

'Here you go, love.' Josh says, handing Tyler his pastilles before he presses a kiss to the youngers cheek, 

'Thanks, Josh.' 

'How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?' 

'I'm alright. Actually, I think I'm okay to show you this thing I've been working on...'

'No! You're going on vocal rest for the rest of the evening. _It can wait until tomorrow,_ if you're feeling better.' Josh says quickly, 

'But I feel fine.' 

'Tyler, last time you sung with a sore throat, we had to cancel a show. Stop talking. I'm gonna go make you some soup.' Josh whispers, kissing his boyfriends cheek, 

'But I hate vocal rest.' Tyler sighs, 

'I know. But tomorrow you can talk to me as much as you want, as long as your throat is okay.' 

'Promise?' Tyler whispers sadly, 

' _Cross my heart and hope to die._ ' Josh chuckles and Tyler nods, placing a chaste kiss on Josh's lips before opening the pastilles and popping one in his mouth. 

 

**64.**

Josh wakes up the next morning and he can feel Tyler sat up in bed next to him, he rolls over carefully, stretching an arm across Tyler's waist, 

'How're you feeling, baby?' He yawns without looking up, 

'Crappy.' The younger croaks and Josh sits up and puts a hand on Tyler's forehead, 

'No talking today, okay? You need to get better. I'll book you a doctors appointment in a bit. Come here.' Josh sighs, opening his arms for Tyler, who falls against him defeatedly, 'I know you hate being sick, baby, but you'll be better in no time, I promise.' He whispers, hugging his boyfriend tightly against his chest.

Josh holds Tyler for a while, just rubbing his back soothingly. 'Do you want me to make you one of those drinks that help your throat?' He asks and Tyler nods, nuzzling his nose against Josh's collarbone, 'Okay, babe.  _It's two sugars, right?'_  Another nod from Tyler. 'Okay, you relax. I'll be back in a minute.' 

 

**65.**

Tyler and Josh have been on the road again for about 2 weeks. They're currently in a hotel room. 

'Hey, Ty... Obviously one day the bands gonna die down... What do you want to do when that happens?' Josh asks, eyes trained on the ceiling, Tyler rolls over on the bed and puts a hand on Josh's stomach, stroking his thumb against the bare skin lightly. He thinks for a while. Trying to work out what he really wants. 

'I want us to be married. Since, like, it's all legal now. I'd like to keep travelling with you. Obviously not touring, but just travel. I want to prose to you back in Ohio. I want to do that before we turn 30. The band may have died down by then, it may have not. I'd like to start a family with you. I know you love children, and I've always wanted children. I've always wanted to adopt. Clinical depression can be genetic. I wouldn't wish that on a child. I'd like to adopt a toddler, maybe, like, 3 or 4 years old before we both turn 35. I'd like a little girl. But I know you want a boy. Maybe we could have two kids. I'd like that. I like big families. I'd like to take them places. I want them to be able to see the world. Maybe home school them, I think we'd be good at that. I just want to spend the rest of my life with people I love.' Tyler says quietly, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Josh's shoulder, 

'Oh, babe.' Josh giggles, rolling over and pulling Tyler into his chest, 

'What about you, sweetie?'

'Um, basically the same as you. Except, I thing I'd like to go back to college and do a psychology course. It interests me, and sometimes I regret not finishing college.' Josh chuckles, running his hands up and down Tyler's spine, 

' _I'll help you study._ ' Tyler smirks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short as heck


	14. 66 through 70

**66.**

Tyler sighs and he passes his phone from his left hand to his right hand idly, staring at the black screen as it moves from hand to hand.  
He's been alone in his and Josh's house for two days, and things are already getting too quiet.   
He needs Josh.  
The 26 year old unlocks his phone and opens his messages, clicking on Josh's name and slowly typing out a message to his boyfriend.

**To: Josh  
** **hi babe. Miss you. Need you. Can't stop thinking about you. x**

Tyler sighs again as he sends it, dropping his phone onto the floor as he brings his legs up to his chest, curling himself even further into the corner he's sat in. 

A few minutes later, Tyler's phone starts ringing, causing him to jump and reach for it quickly, 

'Josh?' He whispers, his voice shaking, 

'Ty, baby, are you okay?' Josh asks quickly, panic laced in his words, 

'No. Everything's t-too quiet and I-I need you and you're too fa-far away and I feel trapped.' Tyler chokes out and he can hear Josh saying something to someone on the other line, 

'Okay, babe, it's okay. Do you think you can drive?'

'Um, I don't think so, I'm shaking really badly, Why?' Tyler mumbles, 

'Okay, love, okay. Well, I'm gonna ring Mark and Dustin and see if either of them can pick you up, if not, I'll ring someone else, okay?'

'Wait, why?' Tyler asks, 

'You're gonna come here, babe, okay? I'll get one of our friends to bring you to my parents house. Mum's said you can come, she wants you to be safe.' Josh explains, 

'A-Are you sure?' 

'Yes, baby boy. I'm gonna go now so I can find someone to bring you round. I would come pick you up but dad's cars in the shop so he's borrowing mine, but you'll be here in at least 45 minutes, okay? Pack some stuff, you're gonna  _stay over.'_ **  
**

'Thank you.' Tyler chokes out,

'No worries, babe. Just try and calm yourself down, I'm gonna ring Mark. I'm sure he can pick you up. I'll explain you don't feel well and he won't try and talk to you if you don't want him to.' Josh says softly, 

'Okay. Thank you so much.' 

**67.**

Tyler has been staying with Josh and his family for a few days now, and already, he feels better than he did on his own. 

'Ty, baby, mum and dad have gone out, they won't be back till late. Mum wants us to tidy the kitchen up, then I thought we could go out? We could go bowling or something?' Josh asks softly, 

'Sure, babe, you tidy up,  _I did the dishes_ already.' Tyler smirks and Josh rolls his eyes, 

'Cheeky. Come help me and we'll get out the house quicker.' Josh laughs,

'Fine.' Tyler chuckles and kisses the elder softly.

**68.**

'Did you have fun?' Josh asks as he unlocks the front door, 

'Of course I did, I was with you.' Tyler chuckles, putting a hand on Josh's lower back as they walk into the elders parents house, 

'You're a cutie.' 

'Something like that.' Tyler chuckles and turns around, pushing Josh up against the door after he's closed it and kissing him passionately.

'Well that was sudden.' Josh laughs when Tyler pulls away,

'Sorry it's just, you've done so much for me over the past couple of days and you've made me 100 times happier than I was.' 

'Well, you're my boy, it's kind of my job to keep you happy.' Josh laughs softly, pecking Tyler's lips, 

'You're amazing. Am I alright to go get a shower? Then we could cuddle?' 

'Of course, babe.  _You didn’t have to ask_ to shower, you know?' Josh chuckles, 

'I just feel kind of rude, it's not my house.' Tyler laughs, 

'Mum would hate to hear you say that. She loves you to bits and thinks of you as her own, so this basically is kind of your house. It's as much of your house, as it is mine.' Josh smiles softly, 

'Don't make me cry.' Tyler giggles, kissing Josh gently before walking away and heading upstairs. 

**69 and 70.**

Tyler walks into his and Josh's house to hear his boyfriend singing. 

He walks to the kitchen quickly and finds Josh making dinner, wiggling his butt from side to side and singing along to the death cab for cutie song blaring from his phone, 

'Home sweet home.' Tyler laughs and Josh turns round and grins, 

'Hey, baby boy.' 

'You're so happy, what happened?' Tyler chuckles, walking over and kissing Josh softly, 

'I've planned us a little date this weekend.' Josh shrugs, 

'You have?'

'Yeah, death cab are gonna be playing here on saturday and I didn't realise, so  _I bought you a ticket_ , well, I bought us tickets.' Josh smiles and Tyler grins, 

'That's so cute. I can't wait, babe.' Tyler smiles, wrapping his arms around himself as he sits down on one of the stools they have in the kitchen, 

'Are you cold, love?'

'Yeah, it's freezing outside.' Tyler chuckles and Josh laughs and turns the heat of the stove down before walking over and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tightly, 'Oh wow,  _you're warm_.' _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I'm sorry these are really short. I'd also like to apologise for not updating for ages. I've been struggling to write these little anecdotes since me and my girlfriend broke up, as they really remind me of her and all the things she used to do for me and I used to do for her. I've been having a tough time, but I hope to get back on track. Also, I didn't proof read, I'm sorry. I'll probably do it later. Love you all |-/


	15. 71 through 75

**71 and 72.**

Tyler smiles softly as he watches Josh twirl his drum sticks absentmindedly. He's been watching Josh practice for a little while now. He just can't take his eyes off of the elder boy, he's so beautiful, so mesmerizing. 

'Ty, babe, you've been sat there watching me for the past 15 minutes, is everything okay?' Josh asks, 

'Everything's fine.' Tyler chuckles, lazily pressing down the middle c on his piano, 

'Are you sure, love? Why were you staring at me?'

' _No reason_.' Tyler chuckles, picking his ukulele up off the top of his piano and quietly strumming the chords to we don't believe whats on TV. 

'Ty?' Josh asks, slight worry in his tone, 

'It's nothing, hun. Honestly. You're just pretty.' 

'Oh. Thank you.' Josh laughs, stretching his arms above his head before getting up and walking over, sitting next to Tyler on his piano stool and resting his head on the youngers shoulder, 'You're so lovely.' 

'Can I dedicate we don't believe to you on the first night of tour?'

'You can do whatever you want to do, darling, as long as I get to come up to the front of stage and kiss you.' 

' _I'll meet you half way_.' Tyler giggles, kissing Josh's slightly sweaty hair.

**73.**

'You ready to leave, babe?' Tyler asks as he closes the lid of his piano, 

'Yeah, I think so. We didn't really get much practice in today, did we?' 

'Not really.' Tyler shrugs, 

'We still have another week thought.' Josh chuckles, 

'I guess so.'

'Are you sure you're okay, babe? You've been kind of off nearly all day...' Josh sighs, walking over to Tyler and putting a loving hand on the youngers neck, 

'I'm fine, Jish. Just wanna get home so I can cuddle you, I'm cold and tired.' 

'You're cold? Where's your jacket?' Josh asks, looking around the practice space, 

'Didn't bring one.' 

' _Take mine._ Let me just finish packing up, then we can make a move.' The elder chuckles, pulling his camouflage jacket off and handing it to Tyler, 

'Thank you, babe. Are you sure you won't be too cold?'

'I'm made of steel.' 

**74 and 75.**

'Hey, Josh. I'm still cold.' Tyler chuckles as he splays his fingers across his boyfriends chest, 

'It is pretty cold, actually. You wanna camp out down here in a blanket igloo tonight?' 

'Sounds perfect.' Tyler laughs, sitting upright when Josh leaves his embrace, 

'Okay, I'll go get all the blankets we own, which I don't think is that many actually, but  _we can share_.' Josh smiles and Tyler laughs softly, watching as Josh walks off to find blankets. 

-

'You've got your thinking face n. Are you sure you're okay today, baby?' Josh sighs, kissing Tyler's cheek softly before resting his forehead on the youngers temple, 

'I'm fine, Josh, honestly.  _I was just thinking about you_ , I guess.'

'Why, baby?'

'You're just perfect and I'm so lucky.' Tyler whispers and Josh smiles softly, 

'I'm lucky too.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short


	16. 76 through 80

**76.**

Josh smiles when he walks into his and Tyler's bedroom to find the younger sat on their bed, cross-legged with a shoe box in front of him.  
Josh recognises the box instantly.   
It's Tyler's 'keepsake box'.   
It's where he keeps things that hold certain memories or are important to him or hold some sort of significance in his life. 

'What are you up to, baby boy?' Josh asks quietly as he walks over to their chest of drawers and pulls his underwear drawer open, getting a pair of boxers out and walking to the bed, dropping the piece of clothing down onto the mattress before dropping his towel and pulling the boxers on, 

'Not much, just looking. You better dry off properly before you come near me.' Tyler says without looking up, Josh laughs softly, picking up his towel and quickly drying himself off a bit more before he gets onto the bed, sitting behind Tyler and resting his chin on the youngers shoulder, 

'Feeling nostalgic, sweetie?' 

'Yeah, a bit. I was also looking for something.' Tyler says nervously, 

'What?'

'Um... Well...  _I want you to have this.'_ Tyler says as he hands Josh a wadded up ski mask. 

'Why are you giving me a mask, baby?'

'It's, um... It's the first mask I ever performed in. I want you to have it because, well, I hide behind the masks, you know that. But, now that Blurryface is out, we don't wear them as often, and I never told you this, but that's partly because I don't feel I need it anymore because I know you're there on stage with me and that makes me feel safe, sane and comfortable. I don't need to hide anymore and that's thanks to you. So I want you to have it.' Tyler explains quietly and Josh sighs softly, 

'Thank you. You don't understand how much I appreciate this. You're amazing and I'm so glad I've helped you like that.' He whispers, placing a gently kiss against the skin behind Tyler's ear before turning round slightly to put the mask under his pillow, inside the case. 'I'll keep it in there, that way I'll have it on tour and at home.' Josh explains and Tyler turns round to see where his boyfriend has put it, smiling when he sees it sticking out of the elders pillow case, 

'That's cute. I know it's a stupid thing to give you, I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you.' Tyler chuckles, kissing Josh softly, 

'I know, babe. It's not stupid.' Josh whispers.

**77 and 78.**

'Josh, I'm gonna go grocery shopping, then I might go see my mum. Is that okay?' Tyler asks, walking into the lounge where Josh is watching TV, 

'That's fine, babe.' 

'Okay, _c_ _all me if you need anything_ , yeah?'

'Yeah, of course. See you soon.' 

 

Tyler has only been driving for 5 minutes before he has to pull over to answer his phone, 

'What do you need, babe?' He answers, 

'You.' Josh sighs, 

'What? Are you okay?' Tyler asks quickly, panicking slightly, 

'No, I miss you already.' 

'Babe, I'm not gonna be gone for long.'

'Yeah, but I didn't realise you'd gone out.' Josh whispers, 

'What the heck, Josh? I literally just told you!' 

'Yeah, but I wasn't really listening. I was watching TV. I'm sorry.'

'It's fine, _do_ _you want to come too?_ I can come back and pick you up?'

'Is that okay?' The elder sighs and Tyler laughs softly, 

'Of course, I'll be back in a minute, get ready.'

**79.**

'Hey, you know we're playing on Jimmy Kimmel in a few days?' Tyler asks, stroking Josh's hair. They're curled up together in the back lounge of the bus, Death Cab For Cutie playing quietly from the elders phone, 

'Yeah?' 

'I don't want to wear my black paint. I don't want blurry to be there. I want it to just be us, because it just us, Josh. Only for this show, I'll wear it for the rest of tour, but I just want to play without it. The fans will love it, they'll understand straight away... Do you think that's a bad idea?' Tyler says quietly, twirling small bits of Josh's hair around his fingers slowly, 

'I think that's a great idea. I'll join you? We can be makeup-less together?' Josh suggests, 

'I'd love that, babe.'

-

Tyler walks out of the bathroom of his and Josh's dressing room to find his boyfriend sat in a chair, his head in his hands. 

'Love?' 

'I'm sorry, Ty. I can't do it. I'm not ready.' He chokes out before looking up. 

He has his make up on. 

'Oh, babe. Don't be sorry.' Tyler says quickly, rushing over and hugging Josh tightly, 'It's okay, darling. Honestly, it's okay.  _I'll_ _still be here when you’re ready.'_

'Thank you.' Josh whispers, kissing Tyler gently. 

 **80**.

**To: Josh  
** **babe, you're so far away**

Tyler and Josh are in a van, along with a few crew members, heading to the venue they're playing at tonight, since their bus broke down.  
Tyler watches from where he's sat in the back as Josh, who is in the front passenger seat, checks his phone and stifles a laugh.

**From: Josh  
I know. Miss you**

**To: Josh  
Cute. Miss you too. It's cold back here**

**From: Josh  
** **ha sucks to be you, my seat is heated**

**To: Josh  
you are pure evil**

**From: Josh  
yep**

Tyler smiles and watches Josh, frowning when he lifts almost clean out of his seat when they go over a speed bump, 'Josh,  _is your seat belt on?'_ He calls, watching as Josh rushes to put it on, 

'Yeah, babe!' The elder calls back, 

**To: Josh  
** **idiot, please remember to put your seat belt on all the time. I don't want you to die x**

**From: Josh  
That's nice of you :P x**

 

 


	17. 81 through 85

**81.**

Tyler doesn't quite understand how he got to be so lucky.   
He was so  **grateful**.   
He doesn't understand how he managed to have someone so perfect fall in love with  **him**.

Tyler loves Josh.  
He loves him  **so** much.  
He doesn't know what he would do without the elder.

Tyler gets emotional at night.   
So when he's wide awake, and Josh is sound asleep beside him, curled up against his side, Tyler can't help but let his thoughts wonder. 

Tyler thinks about Josh.

He thinks about how  **lucky** he is, how  **in love** he is. 

'You're my world.' Tyler whispers, stroking the elders hair, causing him to stir, 

'What?' Josh asks groggily, blinking his eyes open and looking up at Tyler, 

'Oh, babe, I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry.'

'It's fine. Are you okay, though? Who were you talking to?' Josh whispers, 

'Just myself, hun. I was just thinking.' Tyler mumbles, kissing Josh's forehead, 

'What about? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, baby. I was thinking about you. Now, go back to sleep.' Tyler chuckles, 

'Okay, as long as you're okay.' 

'I am.  _Sweet dreams_ , Jish.' 

**82 and 83.**

'Please, no, don't give up on me.' Tyler mumbles as he pulls his slowing car into a lay-by on the side of the road.

He groans in frustration when the car slows to a halt. 

He decided to go surprise Josh, who is staying at his parents for a while since they have time off tour, but now his car has broken down. 

The singer sighs and grabs his phone from the center console and dials Josh's number. 

'Hey, T.' The elder answers, a smile evident in his voice, 

'Hey, Jishwa. You fancy coming to help me out?' 

'With what? Is everything okay?' 

'Well...  _I was in the neighbourhood_ and...' 

Josh cuts him off, 'You missed me that much?' He laughs, 

'I wanted to surprise you. But I broke down.' Tyler sighs, 

'Alright, where are you? I'll bring jump leads.' Josh says softly and Tyler explains where he is, ' _Stay there. I’m coming to get you.'_

**84.**

Tyler takes a deep breath as he stares at himself in the mirror.  **Come on Tyler. Get a grip, you can do this.** He thinks to himself before he turns the tap on and splashes cold water over his face.

He's wrong. He can't. 

Tyler doesn't mind rehearsing without Josh, which is what he's doing, but when he feels like he does now, he can't cope. 

He sighs shakily and picks his phone up off the side next to the sink, dialing Josh's number, 

**one ring**

**two rings**

**three rings**

'Hey, this is Josh, I can't get to the phone right now but leave a mess-'

Tyler cancels the call and drops his phone, before he follows closely behind, collapsing to the floor of the kitchen. 

A few minutes later, his phone starts ringing obnoxiously loudly next to his feet. 

He picks it up shakily, holding the device to his ear, 'Josh?' He chokes out, desperation laced in his voice, 

'I'm here. What's wrong?' 

'Need you. Please. Now.' 

'Okay, I'll be there soon. Is everything okay?' Josh asks, panicked,

'Just need you.' 

'Okay. I'm coming.' 

' _T_ _he key is under the mat.'_ ' Tyler whispers and Josh chuckles, 

'I know, baby, I know.' 

**85.**

Josh watches as Tyler wonders around the lounge aimlessly, straightening picture frames and sweeping dust off of shelves. 

'Babe, what's wrong?' 

'Thinking.' Tyler replies innocently, walking over to Josh, 

'Care to share?' Josh smiles softly and Tyler smiles back,

'Can we talk?' He asks, dropping himself down into Josh's lap, 

'Of course we can.' Josh says softly, instinctively curling his arms around Tyler's wait.

The younger smiles and places his hands on Josh's chest, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

'I want you to be honest... Do you ever get frustrated by my... Mental state, I suppose you could say.' 

'No, never.' 

'You can tell me if you do. I won't be offended, I actually want to know.' Tyler smiles, 

'Honestly, Ty,  _it_ _doesn’t bother me._ It never has and it never will. I will simply do everything in my power to help you.' Josh smiles and Tyler leans in and kisses him softly. 

'Thank you. You're too good.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
> i've been away for quite a while  
> i'm sorry about that  
> a lot of things happened  
> i'm doing okay now  
> please keep with me, this is almost done  
> thank you for everything   
> |-/


End file.
